New Beginnings
by DivineEscape
Summary: A sequel to "The Second Time Around" - Quinn and Santana's married life. Quinntana. With appearances by some of the other Glee people, especially Rachel. Come read about them starting a family together! I promise cuteness and happiness with a dash of drama. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**New beginnings**

Chapter 1

Quinn slowly pulled her new SUV into the driveway of their beautiful two story home, letting out a content breath as she waited for the garage to open, quietly mumbling a praise of gratitude that she was able to afford the luxury of being able to park her vehicle inside, since all she heard all day was how there was a huge snowstorm headed their way.

When the way was clear she slowly drove into the garage, shutting the door behind her, turning off the car and then climbing out, eager to see her wife after a long day of work, extra ecstatic that it was Friday.

After grabbing her belongings she headed inside the house, flipping through the mail as she called out, "San?"

In the living room a six month pregnant Santana sat on the couch, her eyes glued to the television in front of her, tears in her eyes, the sound of Quinn calling her name having her quickly wipe the wetness from her cheeks.

"Santana, what do you want for dinner?" Quinn questioned as she came around the corner, "Any certain cravings you need to satisfy?" the lawyer asked coming to a stop at the island that separated the kitchen and the living room, tossing her stuff on top.

"No." Came Santana's choked reply.

Quinn finally looked up and over at the back of Santana's head, "Santana?" She questioned, quickly making her way into the living room and around to the front of the couch, gasping at the sight of her puffy eyed wife, "What's wrong!?" She asked with fret swiftly kneeling in front of her and in between her legs, looking all around for any signs of injury, "Are you okay? Do I need to call the doctor?"

"I'm not okay, Quinn!"

"Does something hurt?" Quinn gently reached out to place her hands on Santana's growing belly, "Are the girls okay?"

Santana rolled her eyes and sniffled, waving her hand towards the television, "They're fine, Quinn. I'm fine."

"But you just said –" Quinn questioned with confusion, sitting back on her thighs a little, looking up at Santana, waiting for an explanation.

"The bees." Santana said with a raspy voice.

Quinn slowly nodded, "The bees? Baby – I'm not sure I quite understand."

"They're dying, Quinn!" Santana said the commercial she kept seeing on the flat screen hanging above their fireplace long gone, but it didn't stop her from pointing over Quinn's shoulder to try and make her point, "And no one is doing anything about it!" She shouted and suddenly a new round of tears began to fill her eyes and so she averted them and pouted, whispering, "I love honey."

Quinn's eyes went wide, when Santana became pregnant she knew messed up hormones were going to be involved, but she wasn't prepared for the way Santana's were going to react. Quinn figured maybe it had to do to the fact that she was carrying twins, either way she was trying to take it day by day, hoping to succeed in the part of comforting wife.

"Sweetie..." Quinn cooed, reaching up to take Santana's face in her hands, "It's the middle of winter anyway. I think – I think maybe by the time summer arrives they'll be just fine."

"So you're a beekeeper now?"

"No, but-"

"Quinn –" Santana whimpered cutting her off as she reached up to place her hands over Quinn's wrists, "I can't do this for another three months. I just wanted to carry one baby, two is too much." She sniffled, "They both kick and all I do is pee and eat, I'm never full and my abs are gone." Her breath hitched in her throat and she rolled her eyes, "I just had two sandwiches an hour ago and you come home and mention dinner and now all I can think about is pizza and chicken wings."

Quinn's heart fluttered in her chest, moving so she could sit on the couch next to her frazzled wife, "You're eating for three, Santana. It's not uncommon for pregnant women to indulge."

Santana leaned into Quinn, resting her head on her shoulder, "And I cry all the time over the dumbest shit-"

" _In the arms of an angel..."_

Quinn and Santana both looked up at the television an ad for abandoned pets starting to play, so Quinn rapidly jumped forward and grabbed the remote, shutting the TV off.

When Quinn sat back, Santana dipped her head down, hiding her face in the blonde's neck, stuttering through a sob as she asked, "Why doesn't anyone want them, Quinn? Animals have feelings too."

Quinn wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulders, her other hand coming to rest on her belly, simply holding her while this wave of emotions washed through Santana, knowing that it would pass soon.

"I don't know, baby." She whispered and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

 _Knock knock_

Quinn looked over her shoulder in the direction of the front door, her eyebrows creasing with confusion due to the sudden interruption.

"Santana, _did_ you order pizza and chicken wings?"

"I wish." Santana mumbled and slowly lifted her head shaking it to let Quinn know that she had no idea who could be at the door either.

After pressing a kiss to Santana's forehead, Quinn stood up and headed to the door, pulling it open to find Rachel and Chloe standing on the other side.

"Surprise!" Rachel smiled with open arms, Quinn happily accepting the embrace.

"What are you two doing here?" Quinn asked pulling away from Rachel, so she could accept Chloe's hug.

Rachel stepped inside the house, shaking off the little bit of snow from herself and then turned to brush some of the snow off of Chloe's shoulders while she explained herself, "I hope we're not intruding, Quinn, but –"

"She had a _feeling_." Chloe stated with a small roll of her eyes, "So here we are. Where is the mujer embarazada?"

Quinn pointed over her shoulder, "She's in the –"

"Is that Rachel I hear?" Santana called out, waddling over to the three of them, pushing Quinn and Chloe aside so she could wrap her arms around the petite brunette. "Rachel it's awful, I can't take it anymore, being pregnant is the worst."

Rachel did her best to wrap her arms around Santana, while she looked over her shoulder to send Chloe a knowing smirk and then was quickly focused back on her distraught best friend, "Is it just a bad day?"

"Every day is bad because Quinn leaves me all day."

"San!?" Quinn questioned with worry, "I'm at work."

Santana turned her head away from Quinn, obviously she was over the bees and the abandoned animals and now she was being emotional over something else and just as quickly her eyes narrowed in on Chloe and she was suddenly pushing Rachel away, "And to top it off you brought _her_ here!"

Chloe smiled and opened her arms, "You're not happy to see your cousin, Sani?"

Rachel sighed and tilted her head to the side, "Honestly, Santana? Are you still upset over-"

"There is not enough bleach in this world that will erase the sight of you two naked and going at it together!" Santana declared.

Chloe smugly nodded, "Rachel learned some Spanish that night..."

Rachel reached out to gently place a hand on Santana's shoulder, "That was almost a year ago."

Santana crossed her arms over her chest, clenching her jaw, still unsure about Rachel and her cousin being in a relationship together. "You're only dating her because she looks like me."

"Okay, Santana, maybe you need to eat." Quinn finally interjected coming over to wrap her arms around Santana's waist.

Chloe locked eyes with Santana, slyly smiling as she gave her cousin's memory a jolt by uttering the words Rachel was screaming out the night Santana walked in on them, "No te detengas! No te detengas!"

"Chloe, that's enough!" Rachel scolded and turned to point a finger in her face.

"I hate you." Santana muttered and then detached from Quinn and stormed to the kitchen, grabbing her cell phone so she could order the kind of food _she_ wanted.

Rachel let out a slow breath her eyes locking with Quinn's, "Maybe we shouldn't have come."

Quinn shook her head and moved aside, waving them further into the house, "No, I'm glad you did. She was going on and on the other night about how much she misses you. She's just having an off day. It's been happening more often these days."

Chloe's devious features turned to one of seriousness, reaching out to gently grab Quinn's upper arm, tugging her to a stop, "Maybe you should think about working from home a few days a week?"

Rachel came to stand next to Chloe, nodding along to the suggestion.

Quinn thought about it for a second and then she too nodded, "You know what, that isn't a bad idea."

"Come on." Chloe said and stepped ahead of the two, "Let's go feed our wild pregnant beast before she murders one of us."

A few hours later after the pizza and chicken wings were consumed, the four sat in the living room quietly chatting, the gas fireplace on and the view of the snow gently falling outside making the atmosphere calm and cozy, which thankfully seemed to spread to Santana, who was cuddled up into Quinn's side on the couch.

"You two are spending the night, right?" Quinn asked her eyes glancing outside the back window and then back to the couple sitting on the chair, Rachel in Chloe's lap, sipping from a wine glass.

"We have hotel reservations." Rachel informed her.

"No, no, no, my little Thumbelina ain't traveling in this weather so she can stay at some hotel." Santana protested, her voice groggy, but her tone still stern, "We still have a spare room set up and Chloe can sleep down here on the couch."

"Santana, give it up already." Chloe pleaded and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist a little more tightly.

"If you cancel your reservations you two are more than welcome to spend the night." Quinn offered.

Rachel looked to Chloe the two having a quick silent discussion, before she looked back over to Quinn, "If you're sure it's not too much trouble."

"I insist." Quinn answered with a firm nod.

"Thank you." Chloe said her eyes watching as Santana fought to keep her eyes open, her head bobbing against Quinn's shoulder, "Why don't you go and take preggers up to bed and Rachel and I will clean up?"

"I can come back down and help." Quinn said.

Chloe smirked and patted Rachel's thigh so she would stand from her lap and then she stood from the chair, grabbing the empty plates from the coffee table, "Listen blondie, you have an overly emotional pregnant Lopez to take care of. I have witnessed them first hand and Santana just happens to be carrying twins, which doubles the chaos. Go and be with her, Rachel and I are comfortable enough to make ourselves at home."

"I concur." Rachel happily smiled and pressed a kiss to Chloe's cheek, "Now off to bed you two!"

"All right, all right." Quinn said removing her arm from around Santana's shoulders, carefully detaching herself from her, "Come on, San. The orders have been given, bedtime."

Santana yawned and nodded, reaching out her hands so Quinn could help her off of the couch. "No funny business under our roof." She warned and pointed at the two of them before taking Quinn's hand.

"Goodnight, Santana." Rachel ignored her with a smirk, pressing a kiss to her cheek on her way to the kitchen.

Quinn tugged Santana along, "See you two in the morning. Help yourself to anything."

"Goodnight." Chloe called out.

"Goodnight." Quinn waved and then her and Santana slowly made their way to the master bedroom.

Once the two were lying in bed, Santana let out a small huff, her eyes closed, but her forehead was scrunched up with bother.

Quinn rolled onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow, sliding her hand across the mattress to take her hand, "Everything all right, San?"

Santana put Quinn's hand onto her belly, whimpering as she spoke, "Tell them to stop moving around so much, Q. Mami needs some sleep."

Quinn began to soothingly run her hand along Santana's stomach, pausing once to feel a kick, the feeling still amazing her and always managing to send a rush of thrill through her entire body, plus the very fact that Santana was carrying their children for them tripling that excitement. Carefully she shifted closer, pushing Santana's shirt up so she could press a kiss to her stomach and then she began to speak.

"All right, listen up, ladies." Quinn began, "Mami has been carrying you for more than six months, sacrificing her body and giving you all of her nutrients. It's time to settle down and let her sleep. Comprende?"

A smile slowly and finally found Santana's lips, angling her head a little so she could watch Quinn, her heart fluttering with love at the sight.

"You two can't see it now, but you will learn all about the HBIC look once you arrive." Quinn warned, her ears perking when she heard Santana actually giggle.

"So fierce, baby." Santana smirked letting out a slow breath, "But I think they're listening."

Quinn pressed a kiss to her stomach once again and then moved so her head was on the pillow next to Santana's, her hand still moving peacefully around her stomach, "Good."

"Quinn?" Santana sleepily asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not doing this again, kay? You want a third or fourth child that's all on you." Santana stated.

Quinn nodded and leaned in to press a kiss to her lips, resting their foreheads together, "I'm sorry you're having such a hard time with this, Santana. I wish there was more I could do to help make it easier."

"I just – I just want you to hold me." Santana pleaded and slowly turned onto her side.

"I can do that." Quinn replied and shifted forward, molding herself into Santana's back, pressing a kiss in between her shoulder blades and then rested her hand protectively over Santana's stomach, making sure she kept her hand moving relaxingly over her stomach until Santana fell asleep, holding her close through the whole night.

* * *

 **Okay, there you have it - a follow up to "The Second Time Around" begins.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Let's see how family life treats our favourite couple lol - I don't really have a plan for this story, I'm kind of just going with it and seeing where it takes me. I hope you all join me for the journey!**

 **Feedback?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mm...Quinn?" Santana slowly stirred awake, reaching out to place her hand over Quinn's forearm, "You smell that?"

Quinn stretched and rolled onto her side, opening her eyes to find Santana already awake, inhaling softly, "Eggs, bacon..." she paused to take in a bigger breath, dreamily sighing as she whispered, "Coffee."

Santana gradually sat up, swallowing down the drool that was pouring into her mouth, resting her hand over her belly, the babies practically doing flips, "I love Rachel." She whispered and carefully swung her legs over the bed and pushed herself into a standing position.

"It's only eight." Quinn noted as she crawled out of bed too, going around to greet Santana, reaching out to take her hands into her own, "She's still an earlier riser." She smirked and tugged her closer, "Did the babies let you sleep?"

"Yes, for most of the night." Santana answered with a small nod looking down at her belly.

Quinn smiled and rested her hands over Santana's stomach, "Good." She quietly answered and then leaned in for a good morning kiss.

Santana simply brushed her lips against Quinn's and then slipped by her, quickly heading for the bathroom, "I gotta go!"

Quinn sighed and nodded, watching her wife waddle to the bathroom. She grabbed a hoodie and headed downstairs, her mind wandering about how much their sex life had declined ever since Santana hit her second trimester. Her mind was lost in thought all the way to the kitchen, until she spotted Rachel busy in front of the stove, quietly humming to herself as she prepared a giant breakfast.

"Wow." Quinn smiled, her voice earning Rachel's attention, "You really outdid yourself."

Rachel grinned and spun around, her face beaming with pride, "Eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes..."

"Coffee." Quinn winked and pointed to the coffee pot where her mug waited to be filled, "God, we love when you visit, Rachel." She honestly stated and swiftly made herself to the counter to fill her cup, "Santana will be down any second to indulge. Where's Chloe?"

"Cleaning the driveway." Rachel answered. "How is Santana feeling today?"

"She's feeling starved." Santana answered and rounded the corner, licking her lips and taking in a huge whiff of all the food Rachel had made, "All of this needs to get into my stomach ASAP."

"Go ahead and start, baby." Quinn smirked, patting her shoulder as she walked by her with her mug full of coffee and headed to the garage, poking her head out to see that Chloe was using their snow blower to clear the driveway . She slipped on some shoes and headed out, waving as Chloe headed back towards the garage, finishing the last little bit, shutting the machine off when she made it to the threshold of the driveway, "Thanks, Chloe, you really didn't have too. Santana usually pays the neighbour kid."

Chloe smiled with a wave of her hand, "Rachel was barking orders. I had to get out of the kitchen."

"Understandable." Quinn lightly laughed, "Well she's finished and Santana is already awake and probably eating. Come inside and join us?"

"Yes, yes." Chloe nodded and stomped some of the snow from her boots and proceeded to follow Quinn back into the house.

When Quinn arrived back in the kitchen, she found Rachel watching Santana with a disgusted look on her face, the blonde hiding her smile behind her coffee cup.

"Stop judging me!" Santana scolded and slid a butter knife into the mayonnaise jar and began to spread it on top of a pancake, "It's all for the babies."

Rachel's hand slowly slid over her mouth, shivering with revulsion as Santana cut a piece of the pancake up and happily chewed it, mayonnaise and all.

"She poured hot sauce on some ice cream the other night." Quinn smirked before finally taking a long drink from her mug.

"Pregnancy is strangely fascinating." Rachel mumbled and looked over when Chloe entered the kitchen, finally smiling at the sight of her girlfriend, "Breakfast is ready!"

"Smells delicious, Rachel." Chloe smirked, "I'm glad I decided to be productive elsewhere instead of getting in your way." She teased and then began to pull the hoodie off that she was wearing, the static cling of it, pulling her shirt she had on underneath up with it, revealing a healthy six pack, which Quinn observed and Santana took notice of.

"Keep your clothes on, Chlo! Some of us are trying to eat!" Santana shouted through a mouth full of food, her eyes narrowing in on Quinn, a jolt of insecurity running through her.

"Sorry." Chloe mumbled, allowing Rachel to help her get situated.

"Are you three going to eat or are you just going to watch the pig consume it all and laugh about how much weight I've gained in the past six months." Santana grumbled.

"I assure you, no one is laughing at you, Santana." Rachel informed her and began to hand out plates to Chloe and Quinn, keeping one herself. "You are eating for three-"

"Blah blah blah. I know the speech by now." Santana stated, slightly pouting as she kept on eating, not making eye contact with anyone as they filled their plates and finally joined her at the kitchen table.

Quinn sat next to Santana, observing the slight change in her energy and attitude, "San?"

"Do you want to sit next to me or next to Miss. Abs of Steel?" Santana questioned and nodded to Chloe, "Sorry, I'm not some sexy fire fighter with biceps for days and an ass that won't quit. I'm sure she'd happily give you the calendar she's in for free. What are you, Chloe? Miss July?"

"I-I'm not sure-" Chloe stammered, "Well this is awkward, Santana."

"Santana..." Quinn began.

"You are absolutely stunning, Santana." Rachel jumped in, "You are carrying twins. You yourself could pose in a calendar if you wished."

Santana sniffled and quickly wiped a tear that had fallen from her eye, shrugging Quinn's hand off of her shoulder. When they first found out she was pregnant she never imagined the whirlwind of emotions she would be dealing with and as the due date arrived things only seemed to get worse. She couldn't wait until these babies were out of her and she vowed she would never ever put her body through this ever again.

Quinn sighed and locked eyes with Rachel, unsure of what to say or do.

"Santana, why don't you make a grocery list and we send our girls out to pick everything up, while we stay here and have a relaxing day inside? I noticed some of the baby clothes in the nursery last night. Would you like to go through them together?" Rachel tried, wanting to cheer Santana up.

Santana let out a small defeated sigh and carefully stabbed at some of the scrambled eggs on her plate, finally nodding, "Yeah, sure. I've wanted to sort through them anyway to get rid of the ugly ones. These twins are going to be stylish."

"Okay." Quinn slowly nodded, "Chloe and I will go on a shopping trip."

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Almost an hour later, Quinn pulled Santana to the side, the two standing at the garage door, while Chloe and Rachel were in the garage, giving them some privacy.

"San?" Quinn quietly began, reaching out to take her hand in her own, giving it a small squeeze, "Are we all right?"

Santana averted her gaze, her head tilting down and away from Quinn, her shoulders giving a small shrug, "I don't feel like talking about it right now."

"When I get back then." Quinn informed her, her tone leaving no room for discussion, "You can't always blame your hormones."

Santana sighed and gently pushed her away, "Just go buy me some more mayonnaise and send the little Broadway diva back in here."

"I want a proper kiss first, before I go." Quinn sternly stated and tapped her own lips.

" _Quinn."_

"Santana." Quinn softly said, taking a step forward, brushing some hair from Santana's pouty face, "You are my gorgeous wife. I love you so much and I hate that you're obviously doubting my affection towards you, so if you won't talk to me about it, please let me show you how much I love you."

Santana rolled her eyes and let out a small breath, nodding and waving Quinn forward. Quinn slid around to her side so she had better access, slowly and eagerly pressing their lips together, happily sighing when their lips finally met. She reached up to cup Santana's cheek so she couldn't pull away so quickly, keeping the kiss unhurried, soft and steady.

After a few long minutes, Quinn pulled away with a small smile, her eyes still shut, "I miss this."

Santana bit back a small smirk, pressing a kiss to her cheek, "I have cravings...go."

Quinn gave her one last kiss, "I love you."

"Love you too." Santana replied.

As Quinn turned to leave, Rachel entered the house, smiling at the couple, "Chloe is waiting in the car." She gave Quinn a small hug, "Have fun and I'll make sure to take care of Santana while you're away."

"Please." Quinn smiled, "Have fun." She waved and then disappeared outside.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Rachel sat on her knees with a bin full of baby clothes in front of her, Santana sitting on the other side, the room quiet as they sorted through some of the outfits gifted to her.

Rachel pursed her lips with thought, trying to think of something to say, knowing Santana was struggling, but it was already hard enough to get Santana to talk about her feelings when she wasn't six months pregnant, the thought of getting her to open up while she seemed to be emotionally and physically exhausted had her contemplating the idea.

Her eyes slowly scanned the nursery, using it as a distraction. The walls were a light grey, with accented whites and blacks. Even though they were having girls, Quinn and Santana didn't want to decorate with traditional "girl" colours and decided to keep things as neutral as they could. The letter _T_ hung over the crib Santana was sitting beside and the letter _J_ hung over the one Rachel was near, her mind wandering more into her own thoughts as to what those letters stood for, since the baby names were still a secret and nobody would find out until the day there were born.

"Is Quinn irritated with me?"

That finally pulled Rachel from her thoughts and her eyes snapped back to focus on Santana, her dark gaze narrowing in on her.

Rachel tilted her head to the side and placed one of the outfits aside and then crawled over to Santana, resting her hand on her forearm, "Oh, Santana. Absolutely not. Remember, it was a long time ago, but she's been through this too. She understands how overwhelming it can be, plus you're carrying twins."

Santana silently nodded, shifting to try and get comfortable, letting out a small breath, "I know. I just – I hate feeling like this, Rach." She quietly whimpered. "I thought pregnancy was going to be different. I thought I'd be glowing and happy and cute. Instead I feel ugly and I'm always uncomfortable and when I'm trying to be intimate with Quinn, I just – well I can't!"

"Santana, Quinn loves you no matter what. She would do anything for you, you know that. And I know for a fact that she wants to be intimate with you. She just doesn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Santana sniffled and rolled her eyes, "And now I'm crying again!"

"Oh, San." Rachel whispered, wiping some of her tears away, "I think you need to just let Quinn take care of you. Don't fight it, don't over think it. Let her be your wife."

"By just lying on the bed like some sort of giant whale!?"

"Santana!" Rachel scolded and grabbed her face, forcing her to make eye contact, "You are a glowing stunning pregnant woman. You are homing the lives of two beautiful children who are going to come into this world and be overwhelmed with love. So reach deep down inside and try and muster up some positivity, because dare I say it, but I am actually missing Snixx right now!?"

"Snixx?"

"Yes!"

"It looks like I fucking ate her, Rach!"

"Oh my goodness, Santana!"

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

After Chloe and Quinn arrived back home with the list of grocery items Santana had wanted, Rachel and Chloe had said their goodbyes and took a cab to the train station and headed back to NYC.

After a quiet dinner, Santana and Quinn headed up to bed early, Santana lying in bed watching television while Quinn took a shower, not really paying attention to whatever show was playing out on the screen and instead on her own thoughts.

When Quinn stepped out of the en-suite she carefully watched her, feeling guilty for how she was behaving lately.

"Q?" came Santana's raspy voice, reaching for the remote to turn the TV off. "I'm sorry."

Quinn's face softened and she walked over to sit on the edge of the bed, "You don't have to apologize for anything, Santana."

"But lately...lately I feel like I've been an awful wife."

"Santana stop. This isn't like you." Quinn began to explain and crawled on the bed to lie next to her, "I understand right now you can't exactly control your emotions, but if there is anything I can do that will make you stop doubting my love for you, please tell me. I hate seeing you like this. I want nothing more than to make you feel happy and wanted and loved."

"Honestly, Quinn. God, this pregnancy is making me feel so insecure." Santana confessed.

"How about... you just lay here and let me ease your mind?" Quinn quietly asked and shifted closer to her, sliding her hand under her shirt to rest on Santana's bare stomach. "I know you miss your abs, but right here under my hand, are two precious gifts you are carrying for us. You are protecting our children, Santana and that is the sexiest thing I could ever ask you to do for me. For us." She said and leaned down to press a kiss to her shoulder. "You married me and now we are starting a family together. It's my dream come true." She pressed a few kisses to her neck, until she reached her ear, "In sickness and in health, till death do us part. You are mine forever and nothing will ever change that."

Santana's eyes fluttered shut, snaking an arm around Quinn's shoulders, pulling her a little closer, tilting her head a little to the side, allowing Quinn more skin access.

"I love you." Quinn whispered, brushing her lips across her jaw until they were hovering over Santana's lips, waiting to see if she would be the one to initiate the kiss.

Santana relaxed into the mattress, sliding her other hand up to cup her cheek, brushing her thumb gently back and forth against her skin, "I love you too." She replied and finally leaned up to press their lips together.

After a few minutes, Quinn slowly pulled away, resting her forehead against Santana's, the two of them breathing heavily, "I'm going to take care of you, okay? Just relax and let me love you, Santana."

"Okay." Santana whispered with a small vulnerable nod, her fingers sliding up the back of Quinn's neck, tangling in her hair, letting all her tension release as Quinn took her time and pampered her.

It seemed like it had been forever since she had felt this confident and sexy and Quinn had made good on her promise and brought all those feelings back for Santana. Quinn took her time and by the end of the night, Santana had tears of joy in her eyes.

"Thank you, Quinn." Santana whispered into the dark, not letting go of the blonde curled up into her. "Thank you." She breathed and finally fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

Quinn pressed a kiss to her cheek, watching her peacefully sleep until she faded out into her own slumber as well.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

 _Three months later..._

"I can't believe this is it!" Quinn said with joy as she pushed Santana through the hospital hallways in a wheelchair, "They're finally coming."

"I needs some drugs and imma need them now, Quinn!"

"I know, baby. We're getting you there." Quinn promised and came to a stop in front of the nurse's station, giving their names and information, it thankfully not taking them long to get a room and get set up.

Once Santana was hooked up to everything, the nurse offered them a friendly smile, "The doctor will be in here shortly."

"Thank you." Quinn smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, holding Santana's hand, "San?"

Santana looked up at her and nodded, squeezing Quinn's hand a few times and then she shook her head, "I can't do this – Quinn – "

"Yes you can. San, you have an epidural, the nurse said you're five centimetres dilated, all that's left to do is to push."

"Something doesn't feel right." Santana said with fret, her eyes darting all around the room, the beeping of the monitors and the smell overwhelming her senses. "Did you call Mami and Papi? Does Rachel know? Is your mom coming?"

"Santana, just relax." Quinn calmly said and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and letting her lean into her, humming quietly. "Your parents' plane is about to land, Rachel and Chloe will be here tonight and my mom is flying in tomorrow morning."

Santana let out a slow shaky breath and nodded, trying to take comfort in the closeness of Quinn, "I thought I'd be in more pain." She quietly mused.

Quinn slightly pulled back to look down at her with a small smirk, "Epidural does wonders, huh?" she leaned down to press another kiss to her forehead and ran her fingers through hair, sensing the nervous energy surrounding her wife, her heart fluttering with unease for her, wanting to somehow get her to relax, "Santana, this is the start of a new chapter for us."

"I know." She whispered, trying her best to relax, not used to this anxious feeling at all. She usually faced life head on with bravery. She was a Lopez, she had no problem fighting her way through life, but somewhere along this long road of pregnancy her fearlessness had hid on her and she just hoped that it would come back, because she had two babies to raise and she would be damned if they weren't going to be fighters like herself and Quinn. She even closed her eyes, mumbling a silent prayer for her alter ego Snixx to pass down any valour and courage she was willing to give to the twins.

"All right."

A new voice pulled them each from their own thoughts, the tall blonde doctor smiling brightly at them.

"How are the mommies to be?" She asked and walked over, pulling up Santana's chart.

"Nervous and excited."Quinn answered.

"I want them out, get them out now." Santana demanded, "Ahora ahora!"

The doctor sweetly smiled, pulling on some gloves and then walked over, "In time, Santana. I know it's been a long nine months." She said and sat on a chair and began to examine Santana, feeling around, "We still have a few centimeters to go, so I want you to lay here and relax and hopefully soon you'll be holding your baby girls."

"How soon?" Santana questioned.

"An hour, give or take. It all depends on your body." The doctor said and finally stood up, tugging her gloves off.

"Podemos acelerar esto!"

"Santana." Quinn lightly laughed giving her hand a small squeeze and looked up at the doctor, "She's had a rough time carrying."

The doctor nodded with understanding, "I'll send a nurse in to check on you. In the meantime, enjoy the miracle of pain medication."

"Says the woman with no babies inside of her." Santana grumbled her restlessness increasing.

"See you two soon." The woman smiled and then disappeared.

Almost two hours later, Santana was huddled into Quinn, not in pain, but she was groaning out of frustration, "Quinn, why haven't I delivered yet? I hate waiting. They should be here!"

Quinn gently ran her hand up and down Santana's back and arm, hugging her close, simply nodding. Her too getting anxious from just sitting here waiting.

"Hi, ladies." The doctor briskly walked back into the room, smiling at them, but Quinn could read the look on her face and she was about to give them some news, "All right, Santana. I know you were prepared to push these babies out, but I'm afraid we're going to have to get them through C-section."

"Wait, what?" Quinn asked all her movements pausing. "That wasn't the plan."

"I know, but Santana hasn't dilated any further and these babies want out. It'd be different if there were only one, but with the two of them in there-"

"Quinn." Santana whimpered.

"Everything will be fine." The doctor assured, "There are some risks that aren't worth taking and delivering these babies through cesarean is the safest way."

"Is Quinn still allowed in the room with me?" Santana asked her voice raspy and tears starting to form.

"Yes, we will wheel you down and prep you and then get Mama all gowned up and she'll see you in the delivery room, okay?" The doctor explained, "If you have any more questions, I will happily answer them on the way."

"I'm going to be awake while you slice into me?" Santana questioned the monitor she was hooked up to starting to beep.

"I promise you won't feel a thing." The doctor said, "Santana, everything will be all right. You're in a hospital, surrounded by professionals."

Santana shook her head, her hand latching onto Quinn's forearm, _"Quinn."_

"I'll be with you the entire time." Quinn said leaning down to gently take her face in her hands, "It's okay. It's a small change of plans."

Santana nodded, her fingers wrapping around Quinn's wrists, digging her nails into her skin, whispering, "I'm scared."

"We're in this together." Quinn nodded pressing a few kisses to her lips, "I'll go get my gown on and see you as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay." Santana said, not ready to let go of her yet. "Okay." She nodded and sniffled.

"Okay, Santana. Let's go and get you situated." The doctor said.

Not long after, they were in the delivery room, the doctors and nurses ready to start, Santana nervously lying on the bed, with Quinn standing next to her, holding her hand tight.

"Okay, here we go." The doctor said and then began to make a slow incision.

Sometime later, the doctor pulled the first baby out, handing it over to a nurse, Quinn smiling when she heard the cry of life.

"San, Santana! Do you hear her?" Quinn questioned, standing on her tip-toes, wanting to take a peek, but she also didn't want to disrupt anything. Her excitement however quickly vanished when the monitors Santana was hooked up to started peeping like crazy and Santana's hand went limp in her own. "Santana!?"

The doctor looked up, remaining calm as she worked on delivering the second baby, "She's losing too much blood."

"What?" Quinn questioned her heart starting to pound. "What's going on? You said this was safer!"

"Someone needs to take Quinn out of the room."

"No!" Quinn demanded, "I'm staying." She said through tears trying to stay by Santana's side as they pushed her away, "San! San!" but all she could see through the crowd of nurses was Santana's limp body and monitors going off, and soon there were two babies crying. It was all starting to overwhelm her and she backed up until she was leaning against the wall trying to control her breathing as what was supposed to be the most joyous day of her and Santana's life had seemed to be turned upside down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Quinn!?"

The blonde looked up as she was ushered out of the room, finding Mr. And Mrs. Lopez sprinting towards her. She immediately ran over to Mrs. Lopez her arms circling around her neck, completely breaking down in her arms.

"What's going on?" Mr. Lopez asked looking from Quinn who was having a complete breakdown in his wife's arms and back over to the door some nurses had quickly went behind.

"Quinn." Mrs. Lopez calmly began, pulling back slightly so she could gently grab her face, her thumbs brushing the rapid falling tears falling from her anxious worried hazel eyes, "Breathe." She said and took in a deep breath, hoping Quinn would mimic her. "Come on, do it with me." She repeated and watched as Quinn sucked in a deep breath, choked on it and began sobbing again.

Quinn shook her head, "Her monitors-they were- and then they-"

"Quinn." Mr. Lopez walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder, needing to know what was happening on the other side of that room with his daughter and his newborn grandchildren, "Quinn, I need you to talk me through it."

"They had to do a c-section and then something about a hemorrhage. she was losing too much blood." Quinn whispered through gasps, her eyes never leaving Mrs. Lopez as she explained, "The babies were out though. I don't understand. I wanted to stay in there, why didn't they let me stay in there?"

"Mi hija..." Mrs. Lopez whispered, trying to remain calm during all of this. She and her husband witnessed situations like this all the time, both successful doctors in Ohio, but when it came down to it, things were extremely different when your very own daughter was the one on the emergency end of things. "Carlos..." She whispered. "Our Sani."

Mr. Lopez looked over when a nurse walked out of the room, swiftly walking over to speak with her.

"My Santana." Quinn whispered, "My babies." She said through a shaky breath, not able to tear her eyes away from the older woman standing in front of her, scared that if she let go, she would pass out too and the twins couldn't have two unconscious mothers when it was their first day of life.

"Quinn?"

Quinn slowly looked over her shoulder, Mr. Lopez giving her a small nod as he slowly approached her, "The twins are perfectly healthy. They are going to bring them into another room where we can be with them, while they finish closing Santana."

"Santana?" Quinn questioned.

"She's okay. Her blood wouldn't clot. It was a complication they were able to get under control. She lost more blood than normal, but she'll be fine." He explained.

Quinn let out a breath of relief, finally pulling away from Mrs. Lopez so she could wrap her arms around Mr. Lopez, her eyes fluttering shut as soon as his strong arms circled around her.

Mr. Lopez gave her a small squeeze, "I know it's scary-"

"Thank you for being here." Quinn quietly said, finally able to take in that deep breath and let it out slowly, her heart still rapidly beating, but now that she knew the babies were healthy and Santana would be okay, she was slowly starting to relax.

"Mrs. Lopez, would you like to meet your children now?"

Quinn's ears perked up, a small burst of love filling her heart when the last name registered with her ears. It was still something she was getting used to. She wasn't a Fabray anymore and every time someone used her formal name it still gave her butterflies and right now in this moment, it meant ten times more to her than any other ordinary day.

"Yes, absolutely." Quinn answered and pulled back, letting out a slow breath. "What about Santana?"

"I'll stay here. Go, Quinn, go meet your children." Mr. Lopez softly smiled watching as the nurses carefully wheeled the twins into a nearby room.

"I'll come with you." Maribel softly said and slipped her hand into Quinn's, her too now calm once she knew what was going on with her daughter and the twins were declared happy and healthy.

Quinn nodded and wiped at the remaining wet spots on her cheeks. It had been a long stressful day and even though the circumstances that had occurred were out of Quinn's hands, she vowed to never feel this weak or helpless ever again. Not when it came to her family. She was a wife and a mother, from this point on she would do anything to protect her family from anything this world tried to throw her way.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Santana slowly stirred, groaning and wincing with every move she made. Slowly she blinked her eyes open, the room fuzzy, the noise from the monitors she was hooked up to echoing in her ears and finally everything started coming back to her and suddenly the heart monitor began to rapidly beep.

"Quinn?!" She called out and tried to sit up, looking around frantically.

"Santana?" Quinn sprang from her chair and was by the bed in record time, "Shh, it's okay, San."

Tears freely flowed from Santana's eyes, confusion, worry and pain washing over her, "What happened? Where are the twins? Quinn, please tell me-"

"Six pounds, 2 ounces." Quinn began to explain, her fingers running gently through Santana's hair, her voice soothing and relaxed, "The other was six pounds right on. Both have a head full of hair. All ten fingers all ten toes."

"Where are they?" Santana asked through a whimper, "What happened? I –I how long was I out? Quinn, I'm already a bad mother..."

"Santana, shh, okay. Relax." Quinn calmly said, moving aside so one of the nurses could come in and check Santana over, "You lost a lot of blood. They had to give you a blood transfusion. There was a complication, nothing you had control over. This doesn't make you a bad mother."

"I want to see them. I want to see my girls." Santana pleaded trying to push herself up into a sitting position, but the nurse gently pushed her back down.

"You can." Quinn nodded, "Your parents and my mom are with them right now. We can wheel you down."

"We can actually bring them in here." The nurse suggested and that finally seemed to relax Santana, who looked up at the nurse and eagerly nodded.

"Did you give them their names yet?" Santana asked, "I know we already had names, but did you-"

"I was waiting for you." Quinn assured and walked back over when the nurse nodded that she was done checking her over, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed, "I was waiting for you." she quietly repeated and reached for her hand, giving it a small squeeze, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm sore." Santana quickly answered slowly shifting to get comfortable, ignoring the small amount of pain she was feeling, "Quinn, I just want to see the twins, please. Bring them to me."

Quinn reached out, gently taking her face in her hands, "San..." She whispered through a choked breath, resting her forehead against hers, "I'm just – what happened during-I'm so happy you're okay."

Santana reached up, resting her hand over Quinn's, letting out a slow breath, finally realizing what Quinn had gone through while the babies were being born. "Everything is okay now, Quinn. I love you and now we have two beautiful children together."

"I know."Quinn nodded, pressing a kiss to Santana's lips with a small smile, "God, I should be comforting you, not the other way around." She teased and pressed another kiss to her lips and then another and finally pulled back to stand up.

"Here they are!"

Santana slowly sat up again, watching as her parents each carried in a baby, the sight of them filling her with an overwhelming amount of emotion, causing tears to flow down her cheeks.

Mrs. Lopez went on one side of the bed, carefully handing Santana one of the babies, while Mr. Lopez gave Quinn the other and the blonde went and joined Santana.

"Oh my god, I made these." Santana sniffled and held the baby close, pressing a kiss to her forehead and then leaned over to look at the baby Quinn was holding, "They're so beautiful."

"Do we get to hear their names yet?" Rachel piped up from the door, her and Chloe following Judy inside, "Quinn won't let us call them anything other than the Lopez girls."

"I still prefer my version." Chloe said with a raise of her hand, "Badass 1 and badass 2."

Santana looked up at Quinn, her face beaming with joy, "Quinn..." she cried, ignoring everyone in the room, "We have a family together."

Quinn smiled and cautiously sat on the edge of the bed, angling the baby she had so Santana could press a kiss to her forehead.

"I fucking love you so much." Santana sobbed.

"I find it highly inappropriate to use such foul language in front of the babies." Rachel informed them. "They're not even a week old yet and they have already been exposed to the _F_ word."

"She's overwhelmed with emotion." Mrs. Lopez lightly laughed as she stood by her husband and happily watched her daughter.

Quinn hummed a small laugh, "I know they don't understand right now, but Rachel is right, Santana. Let's try and refrain from using swear words." She leaned and pressed a kiss to the top of Santana's head, "But I love you just the same."

"Hey, you guys..." Santana began and looked up at everyone, "Do you think we could have a few minutes alone together before you officially meet my little bellezas?"

"Absolutely." Judy nodded.

"Take your time, hija." Mr. Lopez smiled.

Rachel noticeably huffed, "The anticipation is excruciating."

"Come on, a few more minutes won't hurt you." Chloe smiled wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulders to usher her out of the room.

"Actually, not only do I want more time with the babies, but the fact that Santana almost died and I haven't had the chance to say hi –"

Rachel's words were cut off as Judy winked at the couple and shut the door.

"Well, Santana..." Quinn smiled and looked down at her, the two locking eyes, "Welcome to our next chapter."

Santana leaned into Quinn the best that she could, the two relaxing into each other as they took in the moment and held their babies. Enjoying a comfortable silence together, taking in the precious moment, one they were denied the previous day.

Twenty minutes later Quinn went and gathered everyone inside the room again.

"Okay, everyone." Quinn smiled eager to finally share the names. "The names of the twins are..." she paused and looked back at Santana, "Would you like to do the honors?"

Santana nodded and smiled up at everyone, "Jayde and Taylor."

"I love them." Rachel gushed, her fingers squeezing Chloe's hand tight. "Which is which?"

"I have Jayde." Santana answered, "And obviously Quinn is holding Taylor."

Rachel nodded and headed over to the bed, carefully sitting on it, "I'm so happy for the both of you."

"Me too." Santana sighed happily, her and Quinn locking eyes, the two of them sharing a smile, "Me too."

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

"Santana, please stop trying to get up. I can get the bottles." Quinn instructed and handed Jayde to her mother who sat on the couch, walking over to place a gentle hand on Santana's shoulder, keeping her from getting up from the recliner, "May I remind you that you have a huge incision on your abdomen."

Santana rolled her eyes and sat back, cradling Taylor in her arms, mumbling, "I'm not helpless..."

Mr. Lopez rolled his eyes this time, the sight almost matching his daughters, "For the time being, yes you are, Santana. Especially with the complication during...this is why we're here."

"Overstaying your welcome." Santana sassed. "It's been two days, I think Quinn and I can handle being parents!"

"Watch your tone, Sani." Mrs. Lopez berated as she walked back in the room, pointing a finger in her face.

"Trust me when I say, you're going to be begging us to come back once we leave." Judy smiled and grabbed the bottle from Quinn as she returned to the living room, happily feeding her grandchild.

"Let's take all the help we can get while we can get it, San." Quinn nodded and reached down to grab Taylor from Santana, so she could feed her. "You need to heal."

 _"You need to heal."_ Santana mimicked and rolled her eyes, frustrated she was restricted from doing almost anything for a few weeks.

"Estas lastimado. Cuida tu actitud! No seas grosero con tu esposa. Ella te está cuidando." Mrs. Lopez said.

Santana huffed and waved her hand, "Ma, Lo sé, Lo sé!"

Disculparse con to Quinn." Mrs. Lopez demanded.

Santana looked up at Quinn, "I'm sorry, Quinn. I just hate sitting around watching other people feed my babies!"

"I know, San." Quinn smiled and she bent down to press a kiss to her temple, "I'll help you do the next feeding, all right?"

"Okay..." Santana mumbled.

 _Later that night..._

Quinn crawled into bed, and collapsed on her stomach, letting out an exhausted breath as her head hit the pillow, feeling Santana's hand on her back, her thumb brushing back and forth.

"I bet you wish I could help now, huh?" Santana teased.

Quinn slowly turned to lie on her back, looking up at her with a weary smile, "You need to rest and heal. I got this..." she paused when the babies started to cry again, her face falling, "Shit..." She muttered and stood up about to head to the door.

"Lay back down, Quinn. I got this one." Mr. Lopez shouted from out in the hallway.

Quinn let out a grateful breath and fell back onto the bed, her eyes fluttering shut, "San, our parents are never leaving. Okay?"

Santana lightly laughed and carefully slid under the covers a little more, "Okay, but since we're going to take advantage of them helping, do you think we could – " she paused, her eyebrows creasing with uncertainty when she heard a faint snore passing through Quinn's lips, "All right, maybe I can get some sweet lady kisses, tomorrow then." She smirked and rested against the mattress, searching for Quinn's hand under the covers, tangling their fingers together and then she too fell asleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for the wonderful response this story has received! I am so happy you all are enjoying it. I know the chapters are kind of short, but now that the babies are born, hopefully things will start to flow for me.**

 **Okay, so for the future... spoiler alert: Quinn is obviously going to carry their next child. So let's vote! Should she have a boy or girl?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was sometime in the middle of the night and Quinn rolled over in her sleep, her hand sliding across the mattress, searching for the warmth that usually laid next to her. When she couldn't find it, her eyes slowly opened and she blinked a few times, seeing that the bed was in fact empty.

Her forehead crunched up with confusion and it prompt her to crawl out of bed, pulling on a hoodie and go in search of her wife. The floor quietly creaked as she made her way across the hall and into the nursery, finding Santana standing in between the two cribs.

"San?" Quinn whispered, "It's three in the morning, what are you doing? We're supposed to sleep while the babies sleep."

Santana looked up and nodded, her eyes bloodshot, "I'm checking on them."

"Okay, now come back to bed."

Santana let out a slow breath and walked up to Taylor's crib first, laying her hand over her stomach, satisfied when she felt her breathing and then she did the same thing to Jayde.

"Santana?" Quinn questioned and walked over, wrapping her arms around Santana from behind, "How long have you been in here?"

"I don't know." Santana wearily replied and leaned back into her, "I worry, Quinn. We should keep them in our room for a few more weeks with us."

"We have monitors." Quinn explained.

"Maybe we should get the kind with the camera?"

Quinn shook her head, pressing a kiss to her cheek, "Not after you made me watch those Paranormal Activity movies."

Santana actually smirked, turning her head to look back at her, "You're afraid to see a ghost? "

"Well...?"

"I had Tina smudge our house." Santana seriously stated.

"Wait, what?" Quinn mused. "When?"

"Right before we officially moved in. I ain't dumb. Negative energy and bad spirits are not welcomed." Santana said, "I still don't know how Chloe makes it through the front door, but...whatever."

Quinn quietly laughed and hugged her close, "San, when are you going to get over the fact that she is dating Rachel?"

"When I'm not exhausted and can finally comprehend what Rachel sees in her." Santana mumbled and turned around to wrap her arms around Quinn's neck, resting her head on her shoulder, "Let's sleep in here tonight."

"On the floor?" Quinn asked.

"No, in the cribs." Santana sarcastically replied lifting her head up to catch Quinn's stare of disbelief, so she pouted her lips and tilted her head, her voice dripping with plea, _"Quinn."_

Quinn rolled her eyes, but nodded, "I'll go get us a blanket and pillows, but, San, this can't be an every night thing." She said and detached from her wife so she could head to their bedroom.

"I know. I'm putting the bassinets back in our bedroom tomorrow." Santana informed her.

Quinn sighed and only shook her head, leaving the nursery, coming back a few minutes later to lay the blankets and pillows on the ground and then sprawled out on the floor, watching as Santana checked the twins one last time and then joined Quinn.

Santana shimmed closer to Quinn, resting her head on her shoulder and now that the twins were near her, she was finally able to relax and fall into a light sleep, it only lasting around ten minutes before one twin woke up crying, which soon woke the other twin.

Quinn grunted, "Feeding time."

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

"I just don't understand." Rachel said with fret from the recliner she was in, holding Taylor safely in her arms, making cooing noises at her before looking up at Quinn, Santana and Kurt who was happily holding Jayde, "Who wakes up one day and decides they want to run into burning buildings for a living?"

"My idiot cousin." Santana stated with a lazy smile.

"It's pretty heroic if you ask me." Kurt smirked, his eyes still on Jayde.

"It's dangerous." Rachel mumbled and held Taylor closer to her chest. "I constantly worry and I loathe the nights she has to stay at the fire station."

"It's her career, Rach." Quinn began to explain, but her attention soon went to Santana who was leaning into her, her head starting to bob towards her shoulder, "You can't-" she paused, her eyes widening with satisfaction and suddenly what was going to be a small pep talk had abruptly ended, "Shhh!"

Kurt and Rachel's heads both snapped up in Quinn's direction, confused by the sudden need for silence, especially since they each were holding a baby in their arms, the twins' fully awake and making cute baby noises with them.

"Did I miss something?" Kurt asked.

Santana's head finally made contact with Quinn's shoulder and it caused her to let out a breath of relief, "Okay..." Quinn whispered and carefully maneuvered herself so she could stand and lay Santana down on the couch, "No more talking."

Rachel's forehead scrunched up with confusion, about to ask why but Quinn put her finger up to her lips, giving her a stern look and then she pointed to the kitchen, to which Kurt, Rachel and Quinn began to head.

"What just happened?" Kurt asked, watching as Quinn began to prepare the next feeding.

"She hasn't been sleeping." Quinn quietly answered, "Like at all. I think I might take another month off or..."

"Or what?" Rachel asked her eyes full of concern.

"Ask her mom to come help for a little while." Quinn answered with a sense of defeat.

"I mean, if that's something you need to do." Kurt nodded.

Quinn sighed and finished making the bottles, handing one each to Kurt and Rachel, "Could you two feed them while I make sure Santana stays asleep."

"Of course." Rachel smiled. "Take care of your wife."

"Thank you." Quinn said trusting her friends to feed the babies while she quietly headed back over to the living room, where she found Santana starting to stir. It amazed her that she was able to know exactly when the babies needed her even while she was sleeping, but at the same time, she wanted her to get some well deserved rest.

"Feeding time." Santana mumbled her eyes still shut.

Quinn walked over and knelt next to the couch, running her fingers through her hair, "They're being fed, go back to sleep, Santana."

"How?"

"Will you just trust me?" Quinn asked and carefully climbed on the couch with her so she couldn't get up, pressing a kiss to her cheek, "San, please relax. I've got this."

"But Quinn-"

"No." Quinn cut her off, pressing kisses along her neck and then pressing her lips to her ear, "Go back to sleep." She soothed, "Please rest for me. The babies need two restful parents. You don't always have to be the one who does everything."

Santana whined, but soon she turned into Quinn, letting out a small breath of defeat, finally allowing her body to relax into the couch and the warmth of Quinn.

"Thank you." Quinn whispered, running her hand up and down her back, wanting her slumber to be a heavy one. "The twins will be fine." She whispered and pressed a kiss to her forehead, wrapping both arms around her.

Kurt quietly came around into the living room, whispering as he spoke, "Quinn, you get some sleep too. Rachel and I will take care of them for a few hours."

"Kurt, I couldn't ask you two-"

"Shh." Kurt smiled and backed away, "We'll wake you if we need anything."

Quinn let out a breath of relief and hugged Santana close. She knew she was going to be sleep deprived before the twins had arrived, but she didn't quite exactly realize how much sleep she would be missing out on until the babies were actually here and so she silently thanked Kurt and Rachel, making a mental note to thank them extra for helping them out and then she allowed her eyes to slip shut, taking advantage of this moment of rest, her and Santana finally falling into a deep sleep on the couch together.

A few hours later Santana slowly woke up, warm and rested, her arms wrapped around Quinn, who began to stir awake too.

"Mmm, Quinn?" Santana questioned her eyes slowly opening and then realization set in, "We both fell asleep!" she said and quickly sat up, bringing Quinn up with her.

Quinn groaned when Santana suddenly sat up, it jolting her awake, "It's fine."

"The twins are probably starving and their diapers-"

"Have been changed." Rachel said coming over into the living room, "Taylor and Jayde have been fed and changed and are now currently sleeping."

Santana looked from Rachel to Quinn and then back up to Rachel again.

"I told you." Quinn grumbled through a yawn and then climbed off the couch.

"And dinner will be here shortly." Kurt added from the kitchen.

Santana sat there dumbfounded for a few short seconds and then stood up, "Thank you." she mumbled before brushing by everyone and headed for the stairs, needing to check for herself that both of the twins were in fact peacefully asleep.

Quinn sighed as she watched her go, running her fingers through her hair and then eyed Kurt and Rachel, "At least she slept for a few solid hours."

Not long after, Blaine entered the house holding a few take out bags, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek as he came into the kitchen, "Rachel, I brought something I know you'll be happy about."

Rachel looked through one of the bags of food, "Please say dessert?"

"Me." Chloe answered and rounded the corner, smiling when she watched Rachel's reaction.

Rachel tossed the bag she was holding onto the counter and immediately sprang forward, her arms wrapping around Chloe's waist, hugging her close, "I thought you were at the station one more night?"

Chloe wrapped her arms around her and shook her head, "I was able to get off early."

Quinn smiled as she watched the couple embrace, looking up when Santana entered the room, suddenly wanting some affection as well, reaching out to grab her arm, gently tugging her into her arms. "Hi."

Santana smirked, her arms wrapping around Quinn's neck, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, "We have to bathe the twins tonight."

Quinn nodded and hugged her close, "Yes ma'am."

Santana dropped her arms and tried to pull back so she could get some food, but Quinn didn't allow her and she playfully rolled her eyes, "Q..."

"San..." Quinn whispered her tone serious, dropping her forehead against Santana's, thankful that their friends had seemed to plate their food and take it over into the dining room, giving the couple some alone time. She felt Santana bring her hands back up to rest on her shoulders, giving them a small squeeze, singling for Quinn to speak what was on her mind, "I miss you."

Santana pulled back slightly so she could look at her, understanding exactly what she had meant. Even though they were with each other every single day since the twins were born, it didn't feel like they were actually _with_ each other.

"Since Rachel and Kurt allowed for us to get some extra sleep today, maybe tonight we can indulge a little." Santana smirked, her lips meeting Quinn's for a quick lip lock and soon her arms were wrapped around her neck again and she was nuzzling her nose in the blonde's neck, inhaling deeply, suddenly wanting to stay right where she was for the rest of the night.

"Yeah?" Quinn asked with hope, her hands running up and down Santana's back.

Santana lifted her head up with a small smile, "Yeah."

"It's a date then." Quinn smirked and finally pulled away, "Come on we need to make sure we're fed as well."

Later that night after the twins were bathed, fed and asleep, Santana and Quinn climbed into bed, eagerly curling into each other.

"Is it weird to make out while the twins are in the same room as us?" Santana questioned, her arm draping over Quinn's side, slipping it up the back of her tank top.

Quinn looked over at the bassinets and then back to Santana, shaking her head, "They're only four months old. They don't know what's going on, plus they're sleeping."

"Yeah, yeah okay." Santana nodded and leaned in, pressing her lips to Quinn's.

Quinn smiled against her lips, shifting closer so she could tangle their legs together, her fingers sliding into Santana's hair.

"I've missed this." Santana whispered keeping the kiss slow and gentle, wanting to savor the moment.

"Mmhm." Quinn quietly moaned and pushed forward so she was on top, slipping her tongue into the kiss, relishing in the feeling of being close with her wife.

After a few minutes, Santana slid her hands up to rest on either side of Quinn's face, managing to pull away, "I'm sorry, Quinn."

"Huh?" Quinn peered down at her, confused by the sudden interruption.

Santana sighed, "I'm sorry I've been neglecting you and worrying so much."

"You're not neglecting me, Santana." Quinn assured her, making sure to press a quick kiss to her lips, before pulling back to hold her gaze, "You're being a mother. I know that our intimate moments are going to be few and far in between." She said, "I am concerned that you're not really resting enough though. Like right now we should both be sleeping, but I selfishly want to get my mack on with you."

Santana smirked and slid her hands down to rest on Quinn's lower back, massaging into the muscles, "Me too."

"But since we're on the topic..." Quinn began, "Are you going to be okay when I go back to work? I can take another month off."

Santana relaxed back into the mattress, spreading her legs a little so Quinn was somehow closer, averting her eyes as she finally answered, "Yeah." She quietly answered, "I want you to take another month off with us."

Quinn nodded and leaned down to kiss her again, "Whatever you need." She said and nuzzled their noses.

"Right now, I just want you." Santana added and leaned up so she could capture Quinn's lips, wanting to carry on some more before they were interrupted by crying babies.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

 _A few months later..._

Santana and Quinn headed for the door, Quinn with a duffel bag in her hand, smiling as Santana gave instructions to both of their mothers.

"Jayde usually falls asleep first..." Santana said as she backed up towards the door, her eyes looking between Judy and Maribel, "Taylor shortly after, if it's the other way around, they won't sleep. It's like some weird twin telepathy thing-"

Maribel smirked and nodded, looking down at Jayde who was cooing in her arms, while Judy had Taylor.

"Please stick to the schedule I have written out. I put it on the fridge." Santana said, her eyes narrowing in on her mother who was baby talking with the Jayde, "Mami, pay attention!"

"San, they raised us. They'll be fine." Quinn smiled and reached out to grab Santana's forearm, tugging her close. "Plus, your mom _is_ a doctor..."

Maribel hummed a small laugh, "Sani, déjà de preocuparte. Yo soy su abuela."

"Yeah, well my abuela didn't turn out to be the greatest, so..." Santana mumbled bitterly.

"All right, Santana, kiss them goodbye. It's time for a well deserved night out." Judy finally declared and walked forward since she was holding Taylor.

"Bye my pequeña belleza." Santana cooed and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead.

Quinn stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Taylor's cheek, smiling down when she smiled up at her, "Aw..." She gushed her arm slipping around Santana's waist, "Maybe we shouldn't –"

"You're going." Maribel stated and walked over so they could say goodbye to Jayde.

"Okay, be good while we're gone." Santana said as she reluctantly headed towards the door, Quinn next to her.

"They'll be perfect." Judy assured her.

"I'm talking to you two." Santana said and pointed between them.

Quinn smirked and playfully rolled her eyes, shouldering her purse and grabbing the keys, "Call us if you need anything. You have our numbers and we left Rachel and Chloe's number too. Oh and maybe we should leave Kurt and Blaine's just in case?"

"Oh my god, go!" Judy said finally opening the door.

"Okay, okay. We're going." Santana said with a wave of her hand, snatching the key's from Quinn's hand, "I'm driving."

"Okay. Bye." Quinn said.

After a few more I love yous were given the two were finally out the door, Judy and Maribel sharing a small look of annoyance.

"Were we like that as brand new mothers?" Judy asked as she shut the door and locked it.

Maribel smiled and shook her head, "No way. That's why our girls are so tough." She said and then turned to head to the living room, "Just like our little precious nietas will be. They have too many rules these days. Don't do this, don't do that. They can't eat this they can't eat that." she waved her hand as she sat on the couch, looking up as Judy was right behind her, "Back in my day –"

"You ate dirt." Judy teased with a small smile taking a seat in the recliner.

Maribel quietly laughed, "Exactly."

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Once they made it to New York and to Rachel and Chloe's apartment, Santana and Quinn both accepted a glass of wine and then tried to relaxed the best they could.

"It's going to be interesting being in the audience for once." Rachel mused as the four of them stood in the kitchen, "I haven't had the privilege to actually sit down and take pleasure in a Broadway musical in ages it seems like."

Santana smirked and nodded, "Maybe take a break from performing in them."

"Never!" Rachel gasped and then took a long drink from the wine glass she had been holding.

Chloe smirked with a shake of her head, leaning back against the counter, "So how are the twins?"

Quinn smiled and pulled out her phone, "Oh, you know just being the cutest babies ever." She gushed and pulled up the photos on her phone moving over to stand in between Rachel and Chloe so she could show them, swiping through some of the millions of pictures she had.

"Oh my goodness, that onesie is inappropriate ." Rachel gasped and looked up at Santana, "Let me guess, you picked that out for them to wear?"

"It's not inappropriate it's hilarious." Santana slyly smiled.

Chloe laughed as she read it out loud, "I'm not just milk drunk I'm tit faced."

Quinn rolled her eyes, but was showing a small hint of a smile, "She found it online."

After about twenty minutes of Quinn and Santana gushing over their babies, Santana shook her head and waved her hand, putting her phone down.

"Okay, we're turning into those parents who talk nonstop about their children." Santana said and finished the rest of the wine in her glass, "Don't we have reservations or something?"

"Nonsense." Rachel smiled, "We love hearing about the girls, especially since we don't get to see them as often as we'd like."

"I agree." Chloe nodded and slipped her hand into Rachel's, "However, Santana is right, we do have reservations."

"Let's get a move on then." Quinn smirked.

During dinner, Santana tried to focus on the conversation, but found herself distracted with her phone, checking it every five minutes to see if Judy or her mother had called or messaged.

"San?" Quinn questioned and then held out her hand, "Give me your phone."

Santana shook her head and turned to look at her, "Give me _your_ phone. Let me see if mami or Judy tried calling you."

"My ringer is turned up all the way." Quinn assured her.

Santana stared at her, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth, chewing on it as she contemplated things over, finally grabbing her phone, "Let's call them."

"Quinn, just let her. You know she's not going to stop until she does what she wants." Chloe teased, "Especially when it involves the twins."

"How about, we get through dinner and then we can call them before the show?" Quinn bargained.

"Sounds fair." Rachel smirked from the other side of the table.

Santana rolled her eyes, but finally nodded, "Okay..." she mumbled and then handed her phone to Quinn, turning to look at the couple across the table, her tone disinterested as she asked, "So what were you saying?"

Chloe brightly smiled, "They finally let me drive the fire truck."

Santana gasped, her eyes lighting up, "With the sirens on and everything?"

Quinn and Rachel shared a smile look of amusement, happy that for the time being, Chloe and Santana were getting along and Santana seemed to be relaxed.

After dinner, the two couples took a long walk down to the theater, Santana eagerly pulling Quinn to a stop, her arms wrapping around her waist in a side hug, "Okay, okay can we FaceTime them now?" she pleaded, pressing a kiss to Quinn's cheek, "Q?"

Quinn lightly laughed and reached in her purse, pulling Santana's phone out, "Yes."

Santana suppressed a small giggle, but her giddiness wasn't lost on anyone around her, squeezing Quinn tight as her wife pulled up Maribel and began to call her.

Santana smiled brightly when her mom answered the phone, "Mami, where are the twins?"

Maribel smiled and rolled her eyes, "Hello to you too, Sani."

Chloe stood on her tip toes behind them, waving, "She hasn't stopped worrying since she arrived. Thank god Quinn is normal." She teased.

Rachel leaned over Quinn's side, too short to peer over anyone's shoulder, "Hello, Mrs. Lopez."

"Hi everyone." Maribel greeted, "The girls are sleeping, but I'll allow them to make an appearance."

"Fed and bathed?" Quinn questioned.

"We even put fresh diapers on them." Judy said from somewhere in the background, the tone of her voice dripping with mockery.

Maribel chucked and then turned the phone so the camera was facing the cribs, "Here they are." She said in a hushed voice, walking over to Taylor's crib first.

Santana sighed with admiration, her arms tightening around Quinn's waist, pressing a kiss to her jaw, and then leaned her head against Quinn's, watching the phone screen.

"She looks so peaceful." Rachel awed.

Everyone simply nodded and then watched as Maribel walked to the other crib so they could see Jayde.

Santana lifted her head up again, pressing a few more kisses to Quinn's neck, "Those are ours." She gushed.

Quinn grinned proudly, turning her head so she could press a kiss to Santana's lips.

"Aw, Hallmark moment." Chloe teased and moved so she was standing next to Rachel, reaching out for her hand.

"Okay you two, get back to enjoying your night." Maribel instructed.

Santana nodded, "Gracies, Mami."

"Goodnight." Quinn smirked and then hung up the phone, slipping it back into her purse. "Okay, I think now we'll be able to enjoy the musical. Right, San?"

"I suppose." Santana shrugged with a smirk and pulled away.

Chloe smiled as she watched the two of them, "Quinn will be the disciplinary and Santana will be the softie."

Rachel giggled as she played along, "I did always wonder how that was going to turn out. Especially between the two of you."

"Hey, I ain't no softie." Santana said her eyes narrowing in on the two of them.

Rachel smirked and detached from Chloe, walking over to her best friend, "I beg to differ, Santana."

"Well, they're my children. I'm going to give them the world!" Santana declared.

"And that is when her fierce side while make an appearance." Quinn stated, "God bless anyone who tries to mess with our children."

Rachel's face fell and a small shiver ran through her, "Oh my goodness. I just had a _Cheerios Santana_ flashback."

Santana wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulders, guiding her towards the entrance of the theatre, "Oh come on, Berry. I wasn't that bad."

Rachel leaned into her as they walked, whispering, "You were terrifying."

Chloe watched the two walk ahead of them, turning to Quinn with an amused expression, "You'd never guess that they used to hate each other."

Quinn smirked and nodded as they began to follow their lovers into the building, "You'd never guess that Santana and I never exactly got along either."

"You guys all have some weird history together." Chloe mused, "Almost television worthy." She winked.

Later night after the musical and a nice stroll around New York City, the couples headed back to the apartment and while Rachel was going through her night time routine and Quinn was in the spare bedroom getting ready for bed, Chloe and Santana were sitting in the living room.

"San..." Chloe quietly began, earning her attention from the other side of the couch, "I had fun with you tonight. Like... like old times when we were younger."

Santana simply nodded.

Chloe rolled her eyes and let out a small breath, "Santana, stop hating me for being with Rachel."

Santana's expression softened and she nodded a few times before finally speaking, "Okay, listen. Rachel Berry has become a very important part of my life. She has worked hard and earned her career on Broadway. A dream come true for her." She paused and averted her eyes elsewhere, her voice lowering as she kept on speaking, "And she also _had_ a fairy tale romance planned out, but obviously that didn't happen." She looked up towards the sky and smiled and then turned back to Chloe, "She's been through a lot, Chloe. She deserves nothing but the best."

"So you don't think I deserve her?" Chloe asked.

"I didn't say that." Santana answered, "But let me just say Rachel having a _girlfriend_ kind of surprised me. Although she and Quinn had some damn good chemistry back in high school and Jesse had a lot of feminine qualities." She muttered and then paused to think about it for a few seconds, "You know maybe it isn't that hard to believe that Rachel is into both." She said, but then waved her hand to dismiss the thought, "Anyway, Rachel loves love and deserves all of it. You...well you're a Lopez, I bet I can't even count on both of my hands the amount of sexual partners you've had."

Chloe gasped, "Hey! That's not fair." She shouted and reached over to smack Santana's arm, "I live with Rachel don't I? And you were just out with us tonight witnessing our relationship on a double fucking date. Come on, Sani. Relax a little, I won't hurt her."

Santana crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back against the couch, mulling things over, "It does help that we're related. I can trust you more. ya know Lopez honor and all that."

Chloe nodded and shifted closer, "And if anything happens between Rachel and I, I'll let you be the first to hit me."

Santana laughed, " _Let me_? Oh you won't even know what's coming. Do you forget who you're dealing with?"

"You're not going to use that Lima Heights Adjacent line on me are you?"

Santana pointed to her hair, "Razorblades all up in here."

"So, San?" Chloe pleaded, "Rachel makes me happy and it'd mean even more if her best friend, _my_ cousin was happy for us."

Santana sat there in silence for a few minutes, finally nodding her head, "Fine. I'll be happy for you, but the second you-"

"Trust me. I think this is the real deal for me." Chloe smiled and stood up to open her arms, "Hug?"

Santana stood up and pulled her into a hug. "You better give that girl everything." She mumbled.

"I promise." Chloe said.

"Aw!" Rachel smiled coming out of the bedroom, "You two are hugging!"

"Ay! Let's pull apart before she takes a picture." Santana said the two quickly detaching.

"Aw come on, don't you want a photo to commemorate this moment?" Rachel asked, "Which I could only assume was good."

Santana shook her head as she headed for the spare bedroom, "I think I hear Quinn calling me ... goodnight!"

"Oh, goodnight, Santana." Rachel smirked with a shake of her head, letting out a content breath when Chloe engulfed her into a hug. "Are you two friends again?"

Chloe pressed a kiss to the top of Rachel's head, "I think so."

"Fantastic." She hummed enjoying the embrace for a few more seconds before pulling away tugging her towards the bedroom, "Come on, let's go to bed."

"Please." Chloe smirked.

Over in the spare bedroom, Quinn was already laying in bed her eyelids heavy just about ready to pass out any minute.

Santana smirked and crawled into bed next to her, "Tired?"

Quinn shifted closer to her, resting her head on shoulder, "Will you be upset if we just sleep?"

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn, pulling her close, "Absolutely not, Q."

Quinn cuddled into her some more, moaning as she let her body relax and her eyes slipped shut.

"I had fun tonight." Santana stated.

"Mmhm." Quinn hummed already half asleep.

Santana pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "Goodnight, Quinn." she whispered and then relaxed into the mattress, shutting her eyes trying to get some sleep as well, but her mind kept drifting off to the twins, her heart aching because they were so far away.

She tried to tell herself tonight was the perfect night to get a full nights rest, but soon one hour turned into two and before she knew it she was wide awake unable to sleep, finding herself homesick and missing the twins.

Quinn had rolled away from her sometime during the night and so Santana shifted around on the mattress, reaching out to grab her phone from the nightstand, checking to see that it was almost three in the morning. She sighed and rolled onto her back staring up at the ceiling trying to will the time to speed up.

She looked over at Quinn, envious of her wife and wishing she could have fallen asleep as quickly and as restfully as she did.

She closed her eyes again and tried to fall asleep, but they were just as quickly back open and she huffed with frustration and rolled onto her side to face Quinn, deciding that if she was still awake, she wanted Quinn to be up too.

"Quinn." Santana nudged her, but the blonde didn't even flinch, so she tried again, lifting her head, her lips pressed to her ear, "Quinn!"

Quinn's eyes snapped opened and she jolted awake, "What's wrong!?"

Santana laid there for a few seconds, biting back a smile, watching as her confused, dishevelled, sleepy wife slowly came aware.

"Quinn..." Santana sat up.

Once Quinn was fully awake she sat up too, leaning back on her hands, "San?"

Santana pouted and wrapped her arms around her, her head resting on her shoulder, "Quinn, I want to go home."

Quinn wrapped an arm around her shoulders, reaching out to grab her phone so she could check the time, "San, it's three in the morning. Can't you wait a few more hours?"

"No." Santana whined and hid her face in Quinn's neck, "I miss the twins."

Quinn pressed a kiss to the top of her head and squeezed her close, "I do too, San, but they're fine and sleeping something we should be doing."

Santana huffed, "Come on, Quinn, if we leave now we'll beat all the traffic."

Quinn yawned and laid back down, pulling Santana down with her, "I love that you care so much about our babies, Santana, but you also need to relax a little." She stated pressing a kiss to her forehead and holding her in her arms.

"But I can't sleep."

"Shh, just close your eyes." Quinn whispered running her fingers up the back of Santana's neck and into her hair, gently massaging her scalp, while her other hand ran up and down her forearm.

Santana shifted closer sinking into Quinn's warmth, her eyes fluttering shut, trying not to think about how much she wished they were back home in their own bed with the twins nearby, but instead she focused on Quinn's careful touches and the rhythm of her heartbeat until she eventually and finally fell asleep, Quinn passing out into dreamland not long after.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Early afternoon the next day, Santana hopped out of the SUV before Quinn even had it in park, darting into the house, "We're home!"

Judy appeared in the foyer, offering a kind smile, "They're in the nursery napping."

Santana sprinted up the stairs and into the nursery, quickly by one crib to give Jayde a kiss on the forehead and then over to Taylor's to do the same.

"Don't you dare wake them, San." Quinn teased with a smile, appearing in the doorway.

"I'm not." Santana promised.

Quinn walked over to Taylor's crib so she too could give her a kiss and then did the same to Jayde and then finally met Santana in the middle so she could wrap her arms around her.

"We're not leaving them again for a while, okay?" Santana said.

Quinn nodded, "I agree."

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait - I'm having trouble with this story. Huge writers block. I think it's because the twins are babies ... so the question is? should I fast forward a few years? or do you guys want to see more family moments with baby twins? and if so, what kind of moments? And what else would you guys like to see happen in this story?**

 **Someone had mentioned Quinn's back issues returning and I will be bringing that up, but not for awhile depending on how early I fast forward into the future lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Santana slowed her running pace down when her house came into view, waving to one of the neighbours as she jogged passed, finally coming to a stop in front of the two story, thankful to be home.

She rested her hands on her knees so she could try and catch her breath. It had been six months since the twins were born and she was determined to get back into shape, but she still had a long way to go. For someone who used to have all the confidence in the world, gaining weight during her pregnancy quickly took it all away and now whenever Quinn and her managed to find the time for intimacy she made sure the lights were off, even if Quinn insisted she didn't care what she looked like.

" _You married sexy. I'm goin' give you sexy." Santana promised, "In the words of the great JT. I'm bringing sexy back."_

 _Quinn simply rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around her, "You love me. That is all the sexy I need, San."_

 _Santana kissed her lips and pulled away to head to the door, "I'll be back shortly."_

" _Enjoy your run." Quinn said and playfully smacked her ass._

" _Quinn!" Santana squeaked with a sly smile._

 _Quinn winked and then turned to leave, heading back over to the living room where the twins were sleeping in their playpen._

Santana smiled at the memory and then proceeded to jog up the driveway eager to get back to her wife and kids. When she entered the house she grabbed the bottle of water she left for herself on the table by the entrance.

"San?" Quinn called out. "Come see what Sam sent the girls."

After taking a well deserved drink, Santana kicked off her shoes and headed towards the living room, finding Jayde sitting on Quinn's lap, while Taylor was busy playing with a toy on the floor, both of them in McKinley high football jerseys.

Santana actually smiled at the sight, "They look good in everything!"

"Well yeah." Quinn smugly smiled, "Mercedes sent Cheerios outfits, but these were easier to put on."

"I love them." Santana gushed coming over to press a kiss to Jayde's cheek and then moved to kneel on the floor to sit next to Taylor. "We have to try the Cheerios outfit on them later."

"Absolutely." Quinn nodded, "How was your run?" She asked and bounced Jayde on her knee, while her focus landed on Santana.

"Good." Santana answered looking up at Quinn, "I'm making prog-" she stopped when something caught the corner of her eye, her awareness turning back to her daughter who was all of a sudden on all fours, "Whoa... Quinn!" she moved back a little to let Taylor be, the six and half month struggling a little until she was finally up on all fours and began to crawl, "She's crawling! Quinn!"

"I can see, San!" Quinn said through a small laugh and soon her mind began to wander as she watched her daughter start to crawl.

This was what worried Quinn the most about going back to work. The idea of missing important, once in a lifetime moments like this. She knew it was necessary, but that didn't make her feel any better about it. They'd both sworn up and down that they understood how much having children would change their lives when they'd decided to become parents, yet Quinn was now realizing that they - or at least she - hadn't had the first clue about just how profound the changes would be. Between sleep deprivation and constant worry about Santana and the twins' well-being, Quinn felt as though she'd been riding an endless emotional rollercoaster - from ecstasy to fear, high to low, over and over again, practically every day.

"Look at her go!" Santana exclaimed, her phone recording the baby's movements, her voice filled with maternal pride. "Wow, she's fast. Maybe she'll grow up to be a race car driver?"

"God, I hope not," Quinn laughed. "You think I worry about her now? Just wait till she's on the track at the Indy 500. I don't know if I can even handle the idea of her on a tricycle right now."

Santana chuckled. "I'm gonna send this video to Rachel. That will save me the trouble of sending it to everybody else, because once Rachel gets hold of a piece of news, it doesn't stay in her hands - or her phone - for very long."

"I'm going to place Jayde on the ground and see what happens." Quinn smirked and gently placed her daughter down, watching as Jayde slowly turned over onto her stomach, not moving, her eyes on Taylor, watching her sister crawl around.

"She's an observer." Santana smiled pointing the camera on her, before she ended the video and sent it off to Rachel.

Quinn nodded with a small smile, tears suddenly springing to her eyes, her hand coming up to quickly wipe at a fallen tear, the action causing Santana's attention to fall on her.

"Quinn?" She questioned and crawled across the floor to her, double checking that Taylor wasn't doing any harm, "What's wrong?"

Quinn shrugged and shook her head, needing a moment to gather her thoughts, her throat tightening a little. She leaned into Santana when she felt her arm slip around her shoulders, letting out a slow breath, "I go back to work next week and I thought I was ready but – but- " she waved her hand to the twins, Jayde had a bright smile on her face while Taylor crawled towards her, "I'm going to miss everything."

"Quinn..." Santana cooed, pressing a kiss to her cheek, "I'll make sure I video everything. I promise."

Quinn sighed resting her head on Santana's shoulder. It felt like for the past six months Quinn was the one holding back her emotions, wanting to be the strong one for her little family, but right now at this moment her own feelings had finally caught up to her and she found herself needing Santana's closeness.

"I'll even knock them down when they try and walk and make them wait until you come home." Santana teased.

Quinn finally cracked a smile, lifting her head to look at her, "You wouldn't dare."

Santana playfully rolled her eyes, "Obviously not."

"I guess this is a part of parenthood, making sacrifices. I have to go back to work it's not really an option." Quinn said.

"And there will be other firsts." Santana assured her, "Tons of them. This is only just the beginning, Q. We still – oh! Jayde is crawling now!" she cheered and reached for her phone so she could record her.

Quinn grinned as she watched, proudly laughing along with Santana. After stewing in her own self-pity for a few seconds, she quickly mustered up the courage to push it away, deciding that right now her daughters were experiencing a first at this very moment and she didn't want to miss out on it over something she couldn't actually control. So she got up and grabbed a few pillows and cushions, forming a little square barrier around the twins and Santana, grabbed a few toys and joined the three of them.

Santana slyly smiled looking up at Quinn from one side of the carpet, "Want to race them?"

Quinn gasped, tilting her head with disapproval, but the faint smirk on her lips kind of gave her away, even though she tried to voice a disagreement, "San, we're not racing our kids."

"Come on, Quinn, they won't remember." Santana explained, she wiggled her eyebrows, "I know you wanna."

Quinn averted her eyes to the twins, contemplating the suggestion, pursing her lips with thought until she finally answered, "We should probably move the coffee table."

Santana grinned and clasped her hands, quickly standing up, "Good idea!"

"Are we placing bets?" Quinn asked as she came over to stand on the other side of the coffee table to help move it and this time Santana gasped.

"You want to place bets on them?" Santana questioned with surprise, halting her movements to lock eyes with Quinn, who gave her a small nod, which prompted Santana to quickly answer, "Well yeah."

"Winner gets to be the little spoon." Quinn declared as they began to move the table out of the way.

"Is it sad that we're making bets on cuddling positions and not sex positions?" Santana asked and walked over to Taylor to pick her up.

Quinn went ahead and picked up Jayde the two of them going over to stand at the edge of where the carpet began, "When we all start sleeping through the night and we're not both exhausted, we can upgrade to much more exciting wagers."

"Deal." Santana nodded and then knelt down, "Okay, first twin to make it to the other side of the carpet wins."

Quinn pressed a kiss to Jayde's cheek, "Come on, Jayde, mommy wants to be held tonight!"

"And _I_ want some boobs pressed into my back." Santana smirked, flinching when Quinn reached out to playfully smack her shoulder.

"San! Is that the real reason you like being the little spoon?" Quinn questioned, trying to look offended, but honestly she was married to Santana and she couldn't help but show a little bit of amusement, her dirty thoughts didn't come as much of a surprise to her anymore and started becoming one of the many reasons she loved her so much.

Santana simply winked, not bothering to tell Quinn that she enjoyed being held too, she didn't feel like being mushy at the moment, she was in her competitive zone and wanted to win. "Okay, ready?" she asked and gently placed Taylor on the ground, looking over to see that Quinn was carefully placing Jayde down as well. "Okay...and... go!" she shouted and let go of Taylor, watching as she slowly began to crawl, Jayde doing the same.

"No, no, Jayde, straight go straight..." Quinn instructed as if her daughter could understand.

Santana lightly laughed, "Nobody is straight anymore."

Quinn smiled and lowered to all fours, deciding to crawl next to Jayde to try and guide her.

"Hey, no cheating!" Santana said and then mimicked Quinn and quickly caught up to Taylor who was starting to veer off course too.

Jayde looked up at Quinn when she noticed her presence, coming to a stop to smile at her. Quinn returned the smile, trying to encourage her, "Come on my little track star, don't stop now, come on." She soothed and Jayde simply made a tiny baby sound and rolled over onto her side, worn-out from just that little bit of crawling.

"Ah ha!" Santana cheered pumping her fist as Taylor kept on moving, but changed direction and headed towards her sister, reaching out and when she felt her arm she came to a stop and rolled on the ground next to her. "It's a tie."

Quinn smiled, watching as the two twins made baby noises at each other, "An adorable one."

Santana leaned down carefully inspecting the twins, "I don't know, I think Taylor's head is a few inches ahead of Jayde's, which means she's closer to the finish line..."

"Oh, come on, Santana!" Quinn smirked and reached over to push her over.

"Hey! Violence calls for disqualification."

Quinn carefully crawled around the twins until she was kneeling in between Santana's legs, "The race was over once both twins stopped crawling, so I can't be disqualified." She informed her and leaned down, placing both hands on either side of Santana's head.

Santana reached up to rest her hands on Quinn's hips, "Who gets to be the little spoon then?"

"Hmm." Quinn pondered and gently lowered herself onto Santana, "I think it's only fair that since I'm going back to work next week, I get to be the little spoon."

Santana sighed, but gave in, accepting a kiss from Quinn before replying, "Fine, but I'm just letting you know that I'm sleeping with my hand up your shirt and on one of your boobs."

Quinn lightly laughed, "No surprise there." She said giving her another kiss, before resting her head on Santana's chest, the two relaxing into each other as they watched the twins play, only disturbed when Santana's phone began to ring, but thankfully it was within reach and she was able to answer it without moving.

"Hey, Rach." Santana answered and then actually let out a small girly giggle, "Yes, both of them are crawling now!"

Quinn couldn't help but smile along as she listened to Santana gush to Rachel about their children, her eyes locked on the twins and her ears tuned into the conversation, her heart overflowing with love. She still couldn't believe that this was her life sometimes, happily married, with two healthy children and an amazing career. She let out a blissful sigh and relaxed into her wife, enjoying the small moment of closeness and relaxation.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

When Monday morning rolled around, Quinn seemed to move around the house in a little bit of a daze. She was excited to get back to work, but her stomach twisted with sadness at the thought of leaving her babies all day, not to mention she was worried about Santana taking care of the both of them on her own.

Once both twins were fed and each of them were in their very own playpens in the living room, Santana and Quinn headed to the kitchen to prepare a small breakfast for themselves.

Santana walked up behind Quinn who was standing in front of the coffee maker, her arms wrapping around her waist, "Hey..." she began and pressed a kiss to the back of Quinn's neck, giving her a small squeeze, "They can see your pout from space."

Quinn leaned back into her for comfort, still able to pour some coffee into a mug from their position, "This is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be."

"It's your first day back. It'll probably be easy and go by fast." Santana stated, "Maybe you can come home early."

Quinn rolled her eyes and turned around in Santana's arms, "This isn't like school, San. I work at one of the top law firms in Boston."

"I know." Santana whispered and reached up to fix the collar of Quinn's blouse and then leaned in to rest her forehead against Quinn's, "I know it's going to be a hard first day, but you'll kick ass and then get to come home to us after."

"The perfect reward." Quinn said, her arms coming up to circle around Santana's neck, their lips meeting for a quick kiss and then Quinn turned back around to grab her mug, taking a small sip from it and then began to finish getting ready.

Thirty minutes later Santana was walking Quinn to the door, perfectly balancing each twin on either side of her hip, while Quinn pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads.

"Okay, bye. I love you." Quinn said pressing a kiss to Jayde's cheek and then Taylor's and then Santana's lips, "Call me if you need anything. I'll keep my cell phone on me, but call my office too if you need and I'll tell my receptionist to get me even if I'm in a meeting."

Santana offered her a reassuring smile, "Quinn, I love you. I'll be fine, now go."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked, "I mean what's one more month?"

Santana tilted her head, "Quinn Lucy Lopez, get your ass in that car right now and go be a responsible adult. I'll take care of our babes, you take care of the reason we get to live in this beautiful house."

"Okay, okay." Quinn nodded giving all three of them each a kiss once again.

"Say buh bye to mommy." Santana smiled.

"I love you." Quinn said one last time and then was finally out the front door, Santana standing in the window with the girls, watching as she pulled out of the driveway, waved and drove away.

"All right ladies." Santana looked down at each of them, "This is my first time alone with the two of you, so no funny business."

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

It hadn't even been two hours since Quinn had left for work and Santana's phone was ringing and she happily answered it with a smile, "Hi, baby."

"How are the-"

"They are fed, burped and content." Santana assured her from her perch on the couch, looking into the makeshift play area she set up in the living room with baby gates, putting down blankets and pillows, allowing the twins to roam around free, while she took a well deserved break.

"Let me talk to one of them." Quinn said.

Santana snorted, "Quinn, they can't talk yet."

"Well let me FaceTime you so I can see them." Quinn pleaded and didn't wait for an answer and hung up and then immediately called Santana back, this time the call on video.

"Hi." Santana answered and carefully stepped into the play area, turning her phone around to show Quinn that the twins were happily playing with a toy.

"I miss them."

Santana held the phone up for a little bit longer and then turned so she was in view again, "Only a few more hours."

"How are you doing on your own?" Quinn asked.

"I don't want to jinx anything, but so far so good." Santana honestly answered.

Quinn let out a small breath and nodded, "Okay, I'll call you again at lunch. I love you."

"I love you too, bye." Santana replied and ended the call.

As soon as noon hit, Quinn had called again, Santana answering the FaceTime, but this time the confident expression and tone in her voice she held two hours before was suddenly gone.

"Hi." She quickly answered, trying to balance Jayde on her hip and hold the phone.

"What's wrong?" Quinn immediately asked.

"I'm trying to feed – " Santana began, but was cut off when a cry was heard in the background, "Let me call you back!"

"San-" Quinn tried, but it was no use and the phone call had ended and she was left staring at the blank screen, worry washing over her. "Shit."

Meanwhile back at the house, Santana grabbed Jayde's bottle and then quickly went into the living room, "Hey, Mami is here, Mami is here." She soothed and sat on the ground next to Taylor, propping Jayde up so she could drink her bottle, while she dangled a toy over Taylor to try and distract her, it seeming to work for the time being.

Over in Quinn's office, she found herself pacing back and forth in front of her desk, staring at her phone, almost trying to will Santana to call her back. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to make it through her next few hours at work, finding it hard to concentrate when all she was doing was worrying about Santana and the twins, especially now when Santana had abruptly ended their phone call with a crying twin in the background.

A half hour later, Santana called her back, whispering. "Hi."

"Is everything okay?" Quinn asked with fret.

"Jayde is sleeping and now I'm feeding Taylor." Santana answered.

"It's too much for you to take on both of them by yourself." Quinn said and walked over to sit back behind her desk.

"Well you can't afford to take any more time off of work, Quinn. I'm fine, we can make this work." Santana said her voice still a low hush, "I have to go. I don't want to wake Jayde."

"San-"

"I love you, bye." Santana said and hung up, not giving Quinn a chance to bargain with her.

After Quinn finished work, she hurried out to her car and sped home, for the first time in a long time actually accelerating well over the speed limit.

She barley had the SUV in park and almost left her keys in the ignition in her haste to get inside, running up the few stairs to the front door, unlocking it and heading quickly inside, "San?" She called out once she was in the house, dropping all of her things on the ground, heading towards the living room, coming face to face with her wife. "Santana?"

Santana weakly smiled, her hair a mess, the one side of her shirt covered in spit up, and a small damp mark on the upper thigh of her sweatpants. "You're home. They're both finally napping."

"Oh god, San..." Quinn quickly walked over to her, running her fingers through her tousled hair.

Santana wrapped her arms around her and rested her head on her shoulder, "I get to be the little spoon tonight." She whispered.

Quinn nodded and turned to press a kiss to the top of her head, "Anything you want."


	6. Hiatus

Hiatus

 _Unfortunately this story is officially on hiatus._

"Hold up!" Santana shouted looking up towards the ceiling in the living room, clearly hearing the voice that echoed throughout, "Quinn and I just had twins and you're putting our story on hiatus?"

Quinn's eyes went wide looking around worriedly, "San..."

 _Well yeah – it was fun getting you two together,but now that you're living your happily ever after I'm finding it hard to come up with-_

"Just write about our family life." Santana demanded.

Quinn reached out to take Santana's hand, giving it a small squeeze, "Baby, this is weird."

Santana looked at Quinn and then pointed towards the ceiling, "It's not weird, Q. It's the author."

 _I'm still going to write about you two! Just not – not in this setting._

"I love this setting." Quinn pouted, slipping her arms around Santana's waist, looking over to look at the twins sleeping in the playpen.

 _I know. It's cute and fluffy and the thing is, if I leave it on hiatus for now at least I know you two are happy and together with an adorable little family. You can even pick the position you want me to halt the story at so you're comfortable._

Santana's scowl slowly transformed into a grin, turning to look at Quinn with lustful hopeful eyes.

"We have kids now, San. It can't be anything dirty."

"They're sleeping!" Santana countered. "If she's not going to write in this setting lets go out with a bang!"

Quinn ignored her and looked up towards the ceiling where the apparent voice was coming through, "I want to be cuddled."

"Bor-ing!" Santana shouted.

 _That was the plan._

Quinn smiled triumphantly while Santana rolled her eyes.

 _Don't worry, Santana. I'll allow your hands to wander._

"I mean – " Santana shrugged looking down to Quinn's cleavage, "I suppose."

 _Great! So you both took that better than I thought. Let's hope the readers don't find this weird and are okay with this story going on a hiatus for now._

Quinn smirked and moved to sit on the couch, "I mean, you probably shouldn't have even updated. You kind of gave them false hope."

Santana nodded and took the spot next to Quinn, "Yeah, whoever is still reading this were probably so excited to see the email notification only to click on the link that leads them to this tease."

 _Yeah, yeah but it's kind of funny?_

"I'm not sure I'd use the word funny." Quinn answered.

 _Cute?_

Santana shrugged, "Maybe a little cute – but we'll just have to wait and see what the readers say."

 _I just hate not finishing stories and this one has caused me so much writer's block I thought it'd be fun to add in a small explanation while interacting with you two, my favourite couple that should have actually happened on the show. New York could have been so much better if they kept Quinn around...for Santana. I mean there is a lot that should have happened on that show... but that's what fan fiction is for, right?_

"And you can't even do that." Santana teased.

 _Hey!_

Santana lightly laughed leaning into Quinn, "Sorry, not sorry."

"Baby she tried." Quinn smiled turning to press a quick kiss to Santana's cheek, "And she did manage to write us a happily ever after together, so at least in this story we're ending on a wonderful note."

 _As I always planned and maybe one day will continue with. I think I was too excited and didn't think things through before posting the story._

"Yeah yeah, we forgive you." Santana waved her hand, "Now put us in our positions. I know you have other cute Quinntana oneshots people want you to write."

 _Haha yeah... I need to update those too._

"Please." Quinn nodded while she shifted around to get comfortable, grabbing Santana's arm so it was wrapped around her shoulders.

 _Okay well, thank you for being so understanding._

Santana slid her hand down to rest over Quinn's breast giving it a small squeeze. Then she grabbed the remote with her other hand, "Looks like it's Netflix and chill for us, Q."

Quinn snuggled in leaning her head on Santana's shoulder, "Good enough for me."

 _Okay, have fun! Bye!_

* * *

 **Aye, so this was my attempt at - at something lol. Sorry if it teased you, but I wanted to leave it with a small explanation and I tried to do it in a fun way. Kind of? Maybe? Sort of?**

 **Anyway, maybe creativity will return for this one, but until then the twins are sleeping and Quinn and Santana are cuddled together on the couch watching something on Netflix lol.**

 **I'm trying to write some Quinntana fluff and the Vegas story is being worked on, so hopefully you'll have some updates to look forward to, if you guys are still reading around in this section that is.**

 **You guys, also, I have come to love the Santana/Marley pairing, so you might see some oneshots about them. Maybe and if you do, I hope you give them a chance.**

 **Anyway! Life gets busy and health gets scary!**

 **So I'll leave you with this ... don't take your health for granted! lol.**


End file.
